maleficio et potentia
by sincerelyLen
Summary: When a dark force causes chaos and mayhem at the will of his personal pleasure, friendships and alliances of alternate worlds must work together to bring their respective dimensions back into natural order.


**Title:** _maleficio et potentia  
_**Summary: **When a dark force causes chaos and mayhem at the will of his personal pleasure, friendships and alliances of alternate worlds must work together to bring their respective dimensions back into natural order.  
**Date: **March 30, 2013  
**Theme:** Romance/Action/Adventure/Mystery/Drama/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Universe:** _Naruto_; _Fullmetal Alchemist  
_**Pairings:** Sasuke/Sakura; Naruto/Hinata; Edward/Winry; Alphonse/Mei

* * *

**Maleficio et Potentia  
**_Prologue_

The floorboards _creaked_ quietly under his measured steps. It was warm in the household and most of the lights were off. Purple irises scanned the quaint room, tracing over multiple photos of smiling faces and comical expressions that hung on the far wall, lit up by the full moon's luminescence which filtered through a far window. A slow grin spread across aristocratic features when a picture of three children – two boys and one girl – caught his rapt attention.

He stepped forward, making sure to keep his careful strides as quiet as possible, reaching out a hand to trace long fingers across the clear glass of the frame. He had heard stories of _two_ of the individuals in the photo – the boys – and their adventures. He had not been in this world for very long but their names were well-known and the tales of their young lives were quite legendary.

They _intrigued _him.

In fact, _many_ people fascinated him – particularly those that overcame hardships and those who made an impact on their respective worlds. He was keeping an eye on several heroes and heroines – captivated by how they overcame their adversities in the world they were raised, and grew tremendously, in – titillated by how they attained and achieved their personal resolutions.

But what if _he_ put them _out_ of their element? What if he forced them into a world of absolute _unknown_?

Admittedly, there was a hero, of another dimension, who was having a little trouble of his own. _Temptation_ always caused him to wonder of the twists that he could perform, in order to satiate his desires for dramatics and amusement.

All he had to do was plant the seed – and watch with interest as the foliage took root and _grew_ on its own – what would become of it? The journey of its development was always enjoyable to watch – even if its progress was a little slow. However, the end result – _that_ was always worth the aggravating wait.

"Thirsty…Thirsty…Thirsty…"

The sound of footsteps on the staircase, located around the bend and across the hall, caused the shadowed figure to calmly let his arm fall limply to his side, tilting his head as he attentively listened to the dazed voice move towards the kitchen. A door opened and closed, which was followed by the sound of streaming liquid, seconds later.

A slow smirk curled his lips and the shadowed man stepped into the next room, where the dining table was situated, and took a seat in the farthest chair, watching as the adjacent doorway brightened with the fridge's opening once again.

"…Brother didn't drink the milk again…"

A sudden figure walked into his line of sight, his back to the shadowed stranger, as he took a sip of his white beverage whilst leaning his side against the counter. Dark blonde hair was in disarray and his pajamas were rumpled from his previous slumber.

"…He wasn't in his room either. Could he be in the workshop with–?"

A door, further down the hall, suddenly opened; and the boy in the kitchen straightened with startle.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard you already." The newer voice was deeper and laced with irritation which was answered by a muffled, and decidedly feminine, tenor.

"…Brother?"

The newcomer entered the kitchen, tiredly running a hand through his shoulder-length gold locks, throwing a disdainful glare at the cup in the younger boy's hand.

"What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty. You were in the workshop with Wi–?"

The older male's face instantly flushed red and he waved a hand in the air, "_Gah_! She was just working on a new prototype for my leg – she needed measurements!"

"…At two in the morning?"

"You know how she _is_!" He shook his head rapidly, gold hair flying, "She _never_ leaves her workshop and she's a perfectionist that tries to get everything…_perfect_."

The younger boy smiled against his cup of milk, "She gets it perfect for _you_, Brother."

Despite himself, a chuckle fell from his lips.

Two bodies automatically tensed and, within seconds, light flooded the dining room and purple irises were momentarily blinded, quickly adjusting with multiple blinks, only to be met with two pairs of vivid gold and almond – the former angry and the latter wary.

"Who the _hell_ are you?"

He lowered his head, allowing his hood to hide his eyes, though his smirking lips were still present.

"…An admirer."

The oldest of the two boys surged forward out of irritation, left hand raised into a curled fist – however, he was immediately stopped by his younger sibling.

"Brother, _wait_!"

"What the hell are you doing _here_? What do you _want_?"

"I've heard the stories – about your adventure; your tragic pasts and the triumph of your most recent victories," His smirk morphed into a calculating grin, "It's been a few years since then. I'm aware that you've continued your research, but I've also noticed that there hasn't been too much _adventure_ lately either."

He looked up, connecting his amused gaze with hardened gold and troubled almond.

He lifted up his gloved right hand, palm-up, as if in offering, "I can change that."

The oldest scowled, "You're not making any _damn_ sense."

He chuckled – earning narrowed eyes of golden irritation – faintly hearing the sound of light steps stirring further down the hallway. Gracefully, he stood with a flourish, bowing his head low before sweeping an arm outward, his smirk curling even more.

"The name is _Maleficio_; I do hope you enjoy your new adventure," A sudden movement down the hall, on his right side, caused his smile to widen before he snapped his fingers, instantly plunging the room in unnatural darkness, "Because I _certainly_ will."

He was not given a response, though he did not expect one. The darkness slowly faded and he stood alone in the dining room – a cup of milk sat forgotten on the counter; and livid gold and concerned almond was nowhere to be seen. He glanced to his right to find a pink bandana, tossed carelessly to the floor, stained with recent marks of grease.

He grinned, waving his arm with a satisfied smile; subsequently disappearing from the silent household in a swirl of shadows; easily vaulting himself from one riveting world into the next.

"_Let the games begin."_

* * *

**A/N:** I have been meaning to get this story out _FOREVER_! And I've finally gotten around doing it. Basically, I've wanted to combine all my favorite animes into _ONE_! I am a lover of _Naruto_ and _Fullmetal Alchemist_, especially since I can positively say that I know the two series' pretty well. So I've made a plot that will link my favorite animes and their characters – and I will try my hardest to keep them as In Character as possible!

**ALSO**: I already have a sequel storyline in the works and I _can_ tell you that it will take place in the _Fairy Tail_ anime universe. Because I am mostly a _Naruto_ writer, it will center on their characters _more_ – specifically because they can relate a bit more with _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and _Fairy Tail_ concepts. You'll see, if you decide to continue reading this – which I hope you do!

This may be _**edited**_, since I was so excited posting it – which means I may have missed some mistakes, haha. But I'll warn you if it is edited in any dramatic way that affects the storyline.

As for **Pairings **here's a heads-up!

_Naruto_: Sasuke/Sakura; Naruto/Hinata; Shikamaru/Ino; Neji/Tenten; maybe Karin/Suigetsu_  
Fullmetal Alchemist_: Edward/Winry; minimal Alphonse/Mei  
_Fairy Tail_: Natsu/Lisanna; Lucy/Gray; (YES I'M A GRALU, OKAY?); Erza/Jellal;Levy/Gajeel  
(Though _Fairy Tail_ is still in the works, these pairings are not set in stone – but these are my preferences when I read _Fairy Tail_ fictions, haha)

Hope you liked this first chapter and please tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or _Fullmetal Alchemist_.

**Next Update:** I want to get the first chapter out as soon as possible, so maybe tomorrow?

**NOTE:** This does _**NOT **_mean I have stopped writing _**The Curse**_, _**Vengeance**__,_ or _**Rehabilitation**_ – I published this because I've been meaning to get it out _FOREVER_!

Questions or concerns? Please **review** or **PM** me, but I'm more likely to answer lengthy questions in a PM much faster!

Thank you for reading/reviewing and favoriting/alerting!

Len


End file.
